Feromonas de Cereza
by Siren'D
Summary: /Drabble/FrUK/ "Juegan como niños pequeños en un fuerte de colchas de algodón de azúcar y un resguardo de sábanas de obleas con cajeta. La saliva le sabe a polvo agridulce y en su piel nace el tiramisú."


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya.

**F** e **r **o **m** o** n** a **s **D **e** C **e** r **e **z **a**.

Cuando le mira hace amago de no hacerlo, porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar. Se muerde el labio por dentro, despacito, que no le vayan a ver, y trata con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo rasgar el _hambre _en sus pupilas antes que los hermosos ojos de Arthur le noten. Ya después piensa cómo matar distancia y disolver ese par de dulces grajeas color verde que tiene por ojos preguntándose si, realmente, ha perdido la cordura tal y como sospecha.

Las cejas de Arthur están fruncidas y le mira con recelo, se da por enterado que lo ha cachado en plena jugarreta. Francis piensa que ese sonrojo pareciera polvo de chocolate rojo sobre aquella piel de merengue y jarabe y le lame, le besa, le muerde, le moldea y se separa para sonreírle a medias. Arthur está perplejo y el aliento se le escapa por entre los labios tiesos. Arthur está sonrojado. Arthur tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Arthur frunce los labios. Arthur se acerca con sigilo. Arthur le da caza con los ojos. Arthur le besa sobre la colcha. Arthur le toca sobre la ropa. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur.

Los labios le saben a azúcar y Francis piensa en la remota posibilidad de fundir su boca a caramelo macizo y chuparle hasta que desaparezca, hasta que sea uno con él mismo.

—Me miras como si fueras a comerme. — Murmura Arthur contra su oído y él aprieta las sabanas como puritana. Se le lanza y le mide el cuerpo a besos, las miradas de reojo a suspiros. Le jala el alborotado cabello rubio al viajarle su boca por el cuello del inglés, y le susurra (_¡Oh! le susurra) _en francés lo que el tacto de su piel pálida sobre sus dedos le causa mientras le cubre con la sabana, no vaya a ser que al techo se le dé por verle.

Juegan como niños pequeños en un fuerte de colchas de algodón de azúcar y un resguardo de sábanas de obleas con cajeta. La saliva le sabe a polvo agridulce y en su piel nace el tiramisú. Francis le sonríe haciéndole girar una y otra vez sobre la cama tan suave como la miel acariciando rienda abajo desde la base del flan y le enreda entre sus piernas para que no escape de esos besos sabor soda de cereza. Arthur se ríe y el sonido le viaja por los oídos como el crujir de una paleta tras una mordida. Los labios le arden y la piel le vibra como si realmente quisiera comerle.

Los jadeos que Arthur exhala van entremezclados con su nombre –y los gritos también–, como una canción tocada en una nota más alta de lo que debería. Francis le sonríe, quizá un poquito sonrojado (un poquito, nunca demasiado) y le besa la curva de su oído. Le llama una y otra vez (_Dios, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur) _con la voz espesa como glaseado resbalando de sus cuerdas vocales para embetunarle las clavículas, el cual, le recoge a besos para endulzarse los labios. Se relame. Se inclina. Le abraza. Le toma.

Arthur trata de no mirarle demasiado y cuando se da cuenta que no tiene éxito cierra los ojos con fuerza y el francés se ríe – ¡joder, se ríe!– inclinándose para que las pestañas traviesas de Arthur le hagan cosquillas en la barbilla. El inglés le da un codazo y, cuando siente que Francis sorprendido le sede peso, se gira nuevamente en aquella lucha por ver quién queda más enredado en las sábanas del francés. Los ojos de Francis se le asemejan a fondant con grenetina y se siente incapaz de moldearle. Le asecha. Sabe que todo en Francia es tan dulce que incluso los pómulos le saben a vainilla color crema.

—Me miras como si quisieras comerme. — Le sonríe el galo, abrazándole por la cintura e Inglaterra orgulloso le quita las manos que han ido a parar a sus caderas y le obliga a mirar con esos lascivos ojos azules, que tan bien le van, como su cuerpo británico se mueve de arriba a abajo sobre el de él. Le tortura un ratito por andar de creído (pero sólo un ratito porque Arthur es un caballero) para luego dejarse hacer a voluntad de las manos suaves de Francis sobre su piel de _trifle _y frambuesa.

Sólo es cuestión de que uno de los dos ceda y el alma se le haga colores, y juntos descubrir, que bajo la piel de un amante vive la luna.

* * *

«Dolce~~~~~~~~~!» Mochi Italia

El final... lo odio ._.

El título... Me tomé la mejor soda italiana de mi vida y era de cereza xD

Y ¿De dónde viene todo esto? Pues, tenía hambre D: e Inglaterra está para comérselo

Mi primer fic en éste fandom, sean malos y desglosen mi prosa, no suelo escribir cosas tan cursis pero el FrUK lo vale n_n

Siren.


End file.
